In a background art, there is generally used an incubator having a temperature-controlled room for culturing respective kinds of microbes or cells. Generally, a temperature-controlled room of an incubator is arranged with a sensor for detecting a current value of an environment condition (for example, temperature, humidity, carbon dioxide concentration, oxygen concentration, nitrogen concentration or the like), and an environment adjusting apparatus for adjusting the above-described respective parameters, and inside of the temperature-controlled room is adjusted to a predetermined environment condition.
Further, Patent Document 1 discloses an incubator having an apparatus of carrying an incubation container and a microscope unit at inside of a temperature-controlled room, carrying in and out the incubation container to and from a carrying in/out entrance having an automatic door and automatically carrying the incubation container or observing a sample or the like at inside of the temperature-controlled room.
According to the incubator of Patent Document 1, a heat source of a motor of the carrying apparatus, an illuminating light source of the microscope unit or the like is arranged at inside of the temperature-controlled room, and therefore, a temperature at inside of the temperature-controlled room rises when the incubation container is carried or the sample is observed. Further, when the incubation container is carried in and out to and from the carrying in/out entrance, an environment condition at inside of the temperature-controlled room is varied by opening and closing the automatic door.
However, according to the incubator of the background art, when a variation in the environment condition is brought about owing to operation of the apparatus, the environment adjusting apparatus is not operated until a change equal to or larger than a threshold is detected in a parameter of the environment condition and there is a room for improvement in that a comparatively large nonuniformity is liable to be brought about in the environment condition at inside of the temperature-controlled room.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-180675